Scales of the Magikarp
by kopycat101
Summary: Oneshots of some of the campers from the OC fic "Welcome to Camp Magikarp!", where Pokemon Trainers are campers in a crazy camp in the middle of nowhere. Rated T for later chapters. (Dropped because wtf its been like 3 years since I was involved in this at all)
1. Marion Waterflower

**AN**: I'm doing a small series of one-shots about some of the characters from the OC fic "Welcome to Camp Magikarp!". I hope that this is allowed and that immabee and the OCs owners don't get mad at me ;w;

Alright, first off is Marion Waterflower, who is owned by lugiafan2000.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <strong>Marion Waterflower- IRONY<strong>

"_Not all Waterflowers float on the water. Some of us just sink to the bottom._"

* * *

><p>People always mistook her as being related to someone famous. Her last name <strong>was<strong> Waterflower, after all. Every time someone asked, though, if she was related to a certain other Waterflower, she'd frown at them and shake her head.

The name was a bit more common than others would think.

She had to tell people **repeatedly** that NO, she wasn't related to Misty or Daisy or any of the women that had those water shows. NO, she wasn't related to that famous professor from what-ever-the-hell-region they were from. NO, the man who owned the Waterflower Waterworks Company was never her uncle, or grandpa, or dad, or cousin or **anything** even **remotely** related to her.

Even worse than being mistaken for having a famous Waterflower family member, was when people were genuinely surprised when she would voice that she hated water. I mean, it sounds pretty **absurd** when someone who has a name of a plant that lives in water **hates** the very substance.

If people only knew…

…

In retrospect, it seemed like a **stupid** idea to go to Camp Magikarp, since the camp **is located on an island and you have to ride in a boat to get there**. Marion's parents signed her up so she could go there, and whether she was sent her for her enjoyment or because of the fights her parents had, she had no idea.

But, Marion needed something fun and different to occupy her mind and Camp Magikarp had sounded cool. To be honest, her interest in literature and dancing could only occupy her time and interest to a degree. She would use the chance that Camp Magikarp provided to become a better trainer.

She didn't know about the camp being located on an island, though.

…

Waiting for the boat to arrive at the dock was **horrid**. The **ride in the boat** was **the worst**. She was pretty sure that she even passed out on the boat at one point. But, she couldn't turn back now.

…

Even with the camp being on an island, it wasn't all **that** bad. She made friends, and her time was occupied, and because of that, her fear of water depleted **greatly**. She was still **very** weary of swimming, but she could now stand being a few yards from the shore.

…

Before the first Camp Challenge, she mentioned that she was fine with any challenge as long as it didn't involve swimming. Alex had commented on it being ironic.

You'd think it was.

If you knew, maybe you'd understand.

…

She was seven, at the time it happened. Her parents were going to teach her and her younger brother, David, how to swim at the nearby lake.

It just happened so quickly… Before anyone knew it, little David was screaming and pleading for help. He was somehow drifted to the middle of the lake. He didn't have his inner tube, and the lessons weren't taught to the two children yet, so he didn't know the basics of how to swim. He was frantically splashing around, and went under.

Mr. Waterflower jumped in to save him.

It was too late.

…

Situations like these are very traumatic.

It's no wonder that Marion is terrified of water.

…

So…

Now, is it still ironic?


	2. Oxenstierna D YukiRin

**AN**: Alright, here's the second oneshot. This one's about Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, who belongs to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin.

She has allowed her OC characters in "Welcome to Camp Magikarp!" to be written about by me. And imabeemee has allowed this series of oneshot to be written. Thanks so much, you guys ;w;

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <strong>Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- ADDITION<strong>

"_Spontaneity can be pretty bad at times, but sometimes something good actually comes from it._"

* * *

><p>She was bored.<p>

Sooo boooored.

She didn't even know why.

She had a lot of things that could occupy her. Things like… Uh, planning out what she was going to do in the next city, or checking her supplies, or sleeping- Alright, that's **probably** why she was bored. She had nothing to do.

"Need. Something. Interesting. To do." Said Yuki-Rin in a groan. "Whyyyy can't I think of something?"

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

She left the Pokémon Center, and went into the forest that was located to the north. It was night out, and it felt like she was being watched. She cursed herself since she didn't bring a flashlight, but she was too lazy to go back and get one. She was probably going to trip and fall flat on her face in the forest.

…

After some time, she finally stopped walking; already well inside the forest, her laziness kicked in. She felt tired, and just wanted to go back and lounge around in her rented room in the Pokémon Center. **Why** did she have to come into the forest? **THIS WAS STUPID**.

Then she heard a strange sound, and jolted. She whirled around, trying to find the source of where it came from. The noise kept getting louder, and she started to feel more nervous.

Suddenly, the bushes shook and out of them came a figure.

"Aaaaahhhh!" screamed Yuki-Rin, as she flailed her arms about in a comical fashion, akin to a ridiculous puppet. She quickly stepped back a few paces and tripped over a tree root. "Cursess!" she yelped as she fell backwards, even shaking her fist at the canopy the trees had provided while she fell.

As she hit the ground, she started to frantically crawl backwards, trying to get away from the figure that was covered in shadows. "Don't eat me!" she pleaded, scrunching up her eyes and shielding herself with her arms.

Instead of a man-eating monster, it turned out to be a shuppet .

" Shup, Shuppet?" it questioned the ridiculously overdramatic girl.

"Oh…" the girl said, opening her eyes and dropping her arms. "Uh…Hey there."

The Pokémon just stood back, weary of Yuki-Rin.

"Don't be afraid! I won't hurt you." Said the girl, now smiling at the shuppet . She extended her hand, inviting the Pokémon to come closer.

Slowly, the shuppet made its way towards Yuki-Rin. The girl smiled, and started to pet the shuppet .

"Hey, wouldja like ta come with me?" she asked, her eyes sparkling as if someone flung a whole lot of bishie sparkle into them. The shuppet looked up at her, and eventually nodded, giving the common mischievous-looking smiles that shuppets usually had.

"Alright then," Yuki-Rin decided, giving her new soon-to-be addition to her team a million-watt smile. She moved her hand to her right side, where her bag was usually located. All she grasped was thing air.

"Wait, what?" she said, eyes widening. "Crap! I must've forgotten all my stuff at the Poke Center!" she realized, cursing her luck. She'd forgotten to bring her bag **and** her Pokémon. "Nice job**, idiot**. Forget a flashlight, and even all your stuff. Great."

"Ah well, we'll just have ta get outta here and find the Poke Center," she reasoned. She got up, and led the way.

…

Needless to say, they got lost.

"Why can't **anything **go my way?" screeched Yuki-Rin, clenching her fists and looking up at the canopy. "Cursess!" she said, and shook her fist at the canopy like before.

"Hello? Is someone here? Are you lost?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes! We got lost in the forest!" said the girl, cupping her hands over her mouth. Well, it looks like things were brightening up.

"Aha! I found you!" said the voice from before, and then a boy Yuki-Rin's age came into sight. "Nurse Joy asked for me to look around for you. She said that you left a while ago, and she was worried that you hadn't come back to the Pokémon Center yet."

"It's a good thing, too! I thought I was a **goner**!" said Yuki-Rin, smiling. "Can we get outta here, now? I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to…"

"Sure," the boy said, and led her and shuppet out of the forest.

...

"Finally!" she shouted, raising her arms in the air. They'd made it out of the forest and back into town. "Kay, thanks, bye!" She sped towards the Pokémon Center without a backwards glance.

…

Yuk-Rin entered her rented-out room, and went straight to were her bag was, which was on the nightstand by the bed. She got out a Poke Ball and enlarged it, then called over shuppet. Shuppet pressed the button in the middle of the Poke Ball, and was sucked into the sphere. Right away the sphere gave a "ding!", signifying that shuppet was caught.

The girl smiled, and then put the Ball into her bag. Then, exhausted, fell into bed and fell asleep instantly.

She had a new addition to her team, and she was really glad of it.


	3. Is that even possible?

**AN**: Alright, this one's about a mystery surrounding Rosalie Evans, who belongs to Swisskitty18! It also has Yuki-Rin in it, since she seemed to fit the most, with her interest in anime and video games.

This is the first crack-oneshot in this [unless you count the **other** one with Yuki-Rin as crack?]

[This was originally Rosalie central. Now it's just Yuki-Rin and The Mystery of Rosalie's Mallet central. Woops?]

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <strong>Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin <strong>featuring **Rosalie Evans- Is that even possible? **

"_I guess **some** things are better left unknown, but this is just too weird ta **not** try ta figure out!_"- Yuki-Rin

* * *

><p>Yuki-Rin was still trying to figure out The Mystery of Rosalie's Mallet, which was taking a while. Ever since Yuki-Rin met her, she'd been entranced with the mystery surrounding the summoning of the seemingly space-manipulating mallet.<p>

…

She'd tried simple observation; just observing Rosalie when she could. Yuki-Rin quickly got tired of that, though, and just went on just guessing **how** it was physically possible to do what Rosalie could.

…

Yuki-Rin had guessed a lot.

_Maybe it wasn't **really** a mallet, and it was some gadget that could shrink and grow. Or maybe it was some type of magician's trick? Or maybe she could stick it up her_- _Okay, that thought shouldn't be finished._

…

The most plausible that Yuki-Rin could come up with was that it was all possible with Hammerspace, like in video games and anime. But that just seemed **impossible**, even by the standards of a citizen that lived in a world full of creatures with powers beyond belief.

_Hammerspace only existed in video games and anime._

_If it was real, then kids going on their Pokémon journey could just have a regular bag and be able to fit however much CRAP **they'd ever need** in it and **live** off of their bag._

_If it was real, you could fit a **bike** in a small bag that **couldn't even fit the handlebars in it**._

_If it was real, **you could rob a bank** and be able to fit all the stuff that you stole **in a purse**._

Yeah, that idea was starting to sound more absurd by the minute. But it was the closest lead Yuki-Rin had.

…

Finally, the girl just got tired of guessing, and decided to ask Rosalie herself. Because, really, she was **sure** that Rosalie wouldn't kill her…Maybe.

Uh…Well, at least she'd go to jail for murdering her with a mallet, right?

_**Right?**_

…

"Hey, Rosalie. Where do ya, uh, get your mallet from?" Yuki-Rin asked, having finally mustered enough courage to ask the some-what taboo question.

"Why would **you **like to know?" asked Rosalie, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the otaku girl.

"U-Um, no reason!" Yuki-Rin squeaked nervously, twirling her fingers behind her back.

"Hmm…If you say so," said Rosalie, twirling the handle of her mallet that was still strangely hidden. _No one must __**ever **__know of my secrets. __**No one**__. _

Rosalie was getting a strange look in her eyes, and it was **really** scaring Yuki-Rin.

Yeah… Asking Rosalie directly was a bad idea after all.

…She should run for it, now, shouldn't she?

Yup, she probably should.

"Uh, I, ah, totally forgot! I have to go meet someone right now!" burst out Yuki-Rin, her voice slightly wavering. "Gotta go!"

She waved quickly at her fellow cabin member and sped off, running for her life.

…

Rosalie watched as Yuki-Rin speedily was gone from sight.

"Hm…That's weird, even for her! Suspicious…" Rosalie murmured. "Oh well! I'll just investigate that later."

And then Rosalie went off to find some cookies.


	4. Luxandra Swiverland

**AN**: Alright, this one's about Luxandra Swiverland who belongs to Daughter of the Thunder Man.

And here comes another sad/angst oneshot...:/

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <strong>Luxandra Swiverland- PINK<strong>

"_Before I could really comprehend it, my life as I knew it changed forever._"

* * *

><p>Pink.<p>

That's what everything in her room was.

Pink walls.

Pink dressers.

Pink bed.

Pink curtains.

Pink ceiling fan.

Even the **damn** clothes that she was wearing were pink.

Almost **every fucking thing** she owned was **pink**.

**WHY WAS EVERYTHING SO DAMN PINK?**

And that's when Luxandra finally snapped.

She let out an animal-like scream and then started to tear up her room.

She ripped and tore down the curtains.

She went on to overturn her pink table, with all her pink papers and pink school supplies.

She pushed over her pink dresser.

And when all that wasn't enough, she started picking up things and hurling them against the wall.

Her pink alarm clock.

_SMASH_

Her pink mirror.

_SMASH_

Her porcelain dolls that wore pink dresses.

_SMASH_

_SMASH_

_SMASH_

Her pink fan.

_SMASH_

She grabbed a hold of her pink picture frame, and was about to hurl it at the wall, but stopped. She saw who were in the picture that was in the picture frame.

Her family… It was back when she was around 3 years old.

Everything when she was a child seemed so easy.

Her family was still doing fine, then.

The fights her parents had were about silly little things, and were just banters. They actually spent time together and it didn't end up in a disaster. They ate dinner together and enjoyed each other's company.

Her legs were shaking, and gave out from under her.

She just sat there, looking at the photograph.

The photograph that captured the perfect and happy times.

Without even knowing it, tears slid down her face.

And then, she started sobbing. All of the feelings of anger, hatred, and betrayal had left her after she had desecrated her room. Now, all she could do was cry and be alone, in her shattered room, her old life in pieces before her.

...

The door of her bedroom opened, and in came Annie, her personal maid. The woman gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She quickly went over and kneeled beside Luxandra.

The girl looked over at the intruder. "Annie!" Luxandra cried, and quickly rapped her arms around the woman, crying into her.

Annie just held the girl in her arms. She knew what had happened. She actually saw the whole thing transpire.

She had a feeling that nothing for Miss Luxandra would be the same.

…

She remodeled her room.

New dressers.

New bed.

New curtains.

New ceiling fan.

The walls were now painted over.

She bought new clothes.

She replaced **everything** in her room.

Everything was dark.

Now nothing was pink.


	5. WHAT THE!

**AN**: I** SWEAR**, THIS IS THE MOST CRACK-FILLED ONE-SHOT OF THEM ALL.

IT'S **THE** MOST CRACK-FILLED ONE-SHOT I'VE WRITTEN, **EVER**.

It's **also** **the largest** **one** I've written so far, for this! It was **really** close to being 2000 words long!

I won't even **bother** putting on here about who's in it. I'm pretty sure that at least 3/4ths of everyone that has a bio in Chapter 2 is mentioned by name.

**Why the hell is this so cracky**? The answer is simple:

Quantum Physics- Alright, I'm sure that no one will **ever** believe that answer. ( Not even fans of Black Adventures :U )

This whole crazy idea came to me when I was trying to go to sleep, around 1 am today. I couldn't sleep, from how nervous I was, since I had to go to school later that morning. It started out with the line that Lettie yells at the beginning, and just went on from there. :/

I couldn't wake up to go type it down, though, **because if my mom caught me she'd be SO PISSED**.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings! **ENJOY**!

* * *

><p>Lettie was practically frothing at the mouth. She slightly choked on her own spit, and then yelled out, "I'M SO FURIOUS <strong>THAT I AM PRATICALLY DROWNING IN MY ANGER!<strong>"

She was practically seeing red.

No, not from the floating red hearts that were around her and the boy she was yelling at, or the red aura from all the sexual tension.

She was seeing red because she was **angry**, dammit!

**Geeze**, you guys need to get your heads out of the gutters!

She kept on cussing out the boy in front of her, and he was actually started talking back at her. Taro almost never did this, so he must have been **extremely** pissed this time.

Josh was just looking on at the scene and trying to play the peacemaker. "Guys, guys! Calm down! Why can't we all just be happy and get along?"

"**Shut up, Josh**!" snapped Lettie at her cabin mate, her head momentarily whipping around to send Josh a fierce glare.

Josh visibly flinched, and slowly backed away to let them continue.

…

"Hey, you want a cookie?" asked the girl from Bidoof Cabin who had an adventurous skitty. She had gone to stand next to Josh, who felt helpless watching as his cabin counselor went at it with the cool-headed Lucario counselor.

"Um, sure," said Josh. Jessie held out the tin of cookies at him, and he took one.

With just one bite, his eyes widened and shined brilliantly. "Oh my Arceus, **these are amazing!**" he exclaimed. As he did so, a rainbow left from his mouth and splattered all over the ground.

"Really?" exclaimed the girl, excited at the prospect of someone liking her own recipe.

"**Yeah**! They taste like **pure rainbows**!" Joshua blurted out, and began to wave about his arms happily, his arms lengthening and seemingly becoming very wavy and incredibly flexible.

"Yay!" Jessie cheered, waving about her arms as well, in the same impossible-like fashion that Josh somehow pulled off. Her tin of cookies was floating in the space that she had been holding onto them previously.

…

Then came the camp owner, Jason, to the scene. His secretary, Penelope, followed him, as usual.

"It's **party time**!" he suddenly yelled out. He placed a boom box on the floor and pressed the play button. Latino club music started playing, and he began to dance in place, shaking his ass around.

Penelope was very embarrassed, and face palmed at Jason's idiocy. "**Goddamit**, Jason!" But when he didn't cease the dancing, she just looked at him with a stern look in place.

"Damn, he has a fine piece of ass." She involuntarily thought, looking as Jason's booty went up and down in a rhythmic fashion.

…

Mrs. Pith had been watching both Jason and the secretary come into the scene from a ways away. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she saw Penelope examining Jason's ass.

That was **her** fine piece of ass.

The old woman came from behind and slapped Penelope in the head with a fish.

"What in the-?" exclaimed Penelope, but was cut short.

"He's MINE! **Stop looking at him like that**!" Mrs. Pith shrieked. She growled, lunging at Penelope with a swordfish that had suddenly appeared in her hands.

Penelope backed away and managed to dodge, and then held up her own swordfish.

The two women began to exchange blows of the long snouts of the unique fish, sword fighting.

…

As the epic-ness suddenly appeared, the fight with Lettie and Taro was escalating quickly as well. They were shouting at each other, mere inches away from each other's face. A crowd was starting to gather a bit farther off.

…

"Woahhhh, this punch is awesome!" 'Steven' said, hiccupping. She had downed 8 cups already, and was getting to the point of giggling uncontrollably for no reason.

Of course, somehow there was a punch table at this gathering, for some odd reason. But that didn't seem to matter.

"Wait, are you drunk, Mal?" asked Avery, shocked. He had only half a cup of punch, and was having a strange feeling that the punch must have been spiked. It had a strange tang to it, and Mallory was looking VERY tipsy.

"Hehehe, you're FUNNY," said Mallory, lightly swatting Avery's shoulder.

"Come on, Mal, snap out of it," said Avery, quietly, taking the girl's shoulders, trying to steady her.

"You're so cute," Mallory said dizzily, and grabbed his head in her hands.

"What?" Avery asked, in shock.

And then Mallory started to make out with him.

No one seemed to notice, since much was going on.

…

A bit of a dance circle had formed. One of the campers (Trick…) stole Jason's boom box and started playing some COOLER music.

They started playing some Pitbul. They seemed to be the best jams to have to prove your dancing skills.

Raven Castiel, who not many campers thought would **laugh** in front of others, much less actually doing something like **dancing**, was currently popping, locking, and busting out moves in the middle of the circle as if he was born for it.

…

Jason was still shaking his ass, not noticing the **epic sword fight** behind him that was started for the very thing that he was shaking without a care in the world.

…

A group of campers were either watching the dancing ring, the sword fight, or something else entirely.

It looks like Lettie's and Taro's fight ending out with them making out passionately.

…

Jessie was feeding other people her awesome rainbow home baked cookies.

…

The trainer's Pokémon, bored of the humans having fun, were ALSO doing something. A Pokémon from the Lucario cabin started a conga line of sorts, with most of the Pokémon of Lucario cabin joining in, and even a small few from the other cabins.

…

Neither woman was giving in an inch. They **would not** allow the other to win.

Their fight was becoming as awesome as one from an anime.

…

A ton of stuff was going on.

And then something else ridiculous happened, catching everyone else's attention.

It even stopped Penelope and Pith's fight and all the making out that seemed to be happening.

It was because of Mari. She somehow got a **whole dang stage** in place and ready, and had also somehow assembled a DJ station, with turntables, amps**, and everything**. She **even** had a cool hat and shirt on!

She started to play some **very** familiar build-up music. Well, familiar at least for Yuki-Rin.

"**Yo yo yo**! This is DJ Mari here! I'd like all ya'lls attention to the center stage, please! I'd like to introduce ya'll to some **fine people**, who're gonna put on a **bit** of a routine tonight! Come on out, boys!"

And out came Hydro Pump and Sunny Day in drag.

…

"**Hey**, wassup guys?" asked Hydro. All he got were incredulous stares and open mouths.

Sunny just looked like he wanted to kill himself, and he was extremely red in the face.

…

"Dammit, Hydro!" thought Kazuma, scowling. "You ruined one of the best times of my life!"

It was true. While in the dancing circle, him and Yuki-Rin were enjoying themselves immensely.

Yuki-Rin was enjoying herself so much, that she had actually started to grind on Kazuma.

A lot of sparks were starting to fly.

That is, before everything was put to a halt.

"This was my goddamn chance!" Kazuma thought, outraged.

It probably WAS one of the easiest times to nab the girl he liked.

Well, tough luck, Kazuma.

…

"Hit it, Mari!" said Hydro. At just the right time, the music shifted.

"I hope all you ladies out here will '_fly away_' with us," he said, winking sexily out at the crowd.

"**Why THE FUCK** do these things **always happen to me**?" blurted out an angered Sunny Day.

"Just do the routine!" Hydro retorted back.

And then they started to do their routine, dancing on the stripper poles on the stage.

…

Trick 's mouth was gaping, and her eyes were practically popping out of their sockets.

Without knowing, she was starting to drool.

And when SUNNY ACTUALLY STARTED STRIPPING her nose started to gush out blood.

"Holy FUCK, **that's hot**," she thought as she stared, transfixed at the Day that seemed to shine brilliantly with every action.

…

Francine was in the front row, looking up at the stage, watching it all.

"My babies look so wonderful," she barely managed to whisper out, tears coming to her eyes.

Oh, this was all just **too much** for her!

Since the **minute** Hydro came to her to ask to design the costumes, she knew that he would be able to pull it off splendidly.

He and Sunny made her so **proud**.

…

"SHOW US YOUR TITS!" yelled out Jason.

Drool was slipping out of the corner of his mouth, falling slowly down the edge of his chin.

He was somehow sounding tipsy without even drinking anything.

That was probably just the effect that boys who could pull off drag **splendidly** and begin to strip had on people.

…

And soon enough the routine was over.

There were a lot of cheers and applause.

There were even some requests for an encore.

…

Watching everything transpire, from on top of the mountain cliff, which was conveniently just over the area of where all this occurred, was a gallade.

It had on Native American clothes, face paint, the cool feather hat thing, and was smoking a joint.

There was even some Native American sounding music playing from nowhere.

The gallade, feeling the presence of the reader, slowly turned it's head and stared.

... ... - - ... ...

Nathan jolted out of his sleep.

He stared around his surroundings. He was in bed in his private counselor cabin.

"Oh, **god**, it was only just a nightmare," he said, and sighed, slowly laying back down on his pillow.

"Mhm?" someone mumbled sleepily beside him.

Nathan whipped his head around so fast that he got a crick in his neck.

There, beside him, in his bed, seemingly **naked**, was Francine. She was rubbing her eyes, looking at Nathan.

"What was only just a dream? You mean the sex?" she questioned, looking curiously at the man next to her in bed.

Nathan quickly scrambled back, and he soon fell over the side of his bed, his naked body hitting the floor.

... ... - - ... ...

"Huh?" mumbled a small statured blonde-haired girl, her dark, brown eyes snapping open. She raised her head from her pillow, and then sat up.

"Well, then… **That **was really bizarre," she said, cocking her head slightly.

She then shrugged, not thinking much of it.

After all, her narcolepsy at times tended to make her have **very** peculiar dreams.

Very peculiar ones, indeed.

She then got up to start the day- ah, **evening**.

…Well, at least **this** time she had actually managed to fall asleep in a bed.

* * *

><p>Who was the strange blonde girl at the end? No one may ever know :U...*shot*<p>

Alright, no one but myself and immabeemee. Hehehe...:33c


	6. Kazuma Miyafuji

**AN**: This one's about Kazuma Miyafuji and Yuki-Rin, who both belong to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin.

I blame NeverSometimesNever for making me see the light on Kazuma X Yuki-Rin :U And Yuki-Rin herself for kinda egging me on.

It's looks like we're getting back on track to the story format...[Story format? WHAT story format? I don't see a story format around here! *_shot_*]

P.S: I'm pretty sure you can all tell that I **fully** support this ship.

[BTW: Just pretend that they actually went to a club, for real. And that guys weren't trying to get Yuki-Rin's attention or something.]

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <strong>Kazuma Miyafuji- ENTICED<strong>

"_Every day, I thank Arceus Yuki-Rin and I met. I really do. _

_...I try to think of life before meeting her, but there's a problem. I really can't even remember anymore, and I don't think I'd even want to._"

* * *

><p>The strobe lights kept on pulsating rhythmically, matching the beat of the music. The dance floor was packed, and enjoyment was evident in the air. People looked like they were enjoying themselves immensely.<p>

Kazuma smiled impulsively. How could he not? Yuki-Rin was having the time of her life, as well as he was. It just seemed like they **couldn't stop dancing**! The rhythm of the music was just so **contagious**!

His dancing partner looked so wonderful in her current attire. He couldn't take his eyes off of her!

Her face was shining like a million watts, seeming to illuminate the entire room.

Her movements were eye-catching and she worked it for all she had.

Her eyes were glowing and her brown hair was flowing around her, framing her beauty.

She was just so…enticing.

He will admit it. Ever since he laid his eyes on her that day, the day they first met, he just couldn't stop being around her.

He couldn't stop **thinking** about her.

She was the most wonderful girl he's had the pleasure of meeting, no matter how many times she denies it.

Everything about her just attracts him, and he doesn't mind one bit.

He wants to forever live in these types of moments, though. The times where neither have a care in the world and he can just be with her.

To see her looking magnificent and fierce and powerful.

To be able to see every vivid move of her body clearly; her legs, her waist, her hips.

…**God**, she just turned him on so much…

**Hopefully**, he'll find the perfect moment to ask her out. She deserves **that** much.

He thinks she deserves the** best** of everything.

And if **any** male got in his way of being with her and dating her, **well**…

Let's say that he wouldn't be too happy about it. He would **literally** _**bust a cap on their ass. **_

And he **doesn'**t think that he'll be able to contain his anger, so he **might** flip his shit and try to maul the guy's face off.


	7. GO GO JASON!

**AN**: I DON'T EVEN KNOW, ANYMORE, GUYS 8U

This was made because I listened to a song and imagined Jason singing and dancing around and shaking his ass and stuff. Then I thought that Penelope and Lettie would be the background singers. The rest of the [more experienced] counselors would be the band, and DJ Mari would just be there because she's awesome like that and the song has **too** many background effects.

The original song is called "_GO!GO!CARLITO_!", and when you listen to it, you will understand why Jason would probably be ridiculous enough to sing it. :U

Main characters: Jason Fermatta, Penelope Grant, Lettie Renn

Side characters: The authoress, DJ Mari, Nathan Star, Taro Saru, Francine Lavilla, Zachary Rollod

* * *

><p>The stage was set. Zachary Rollod on drums, Nathan Star on guitar, and Taro Saru on base guitar, with DJ Mari in the back ready to play the extra sound effects.<p>

"I **now** regret knowing how to play the guitar," thought Nathan bluntly.

Meanwhile, Lettie Renn and Penelope were being ushered around backstage by Francine. They were objecting about going out there on stage, but Francine, with surprising strength, pushed them out on stage.

"Get into position!" she ordered, and went to go get into her front row seat.

"I **now** regret ever coming back to this camp," Lettie growled, glaring straight at Francine's retreating back.

"And **I** regret for letting this ever happen," stated Penelope, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And **I** regret for lettin' any one of ya'll know of mah **DJin' skillz**, but ya don't see **me** bein' all pissy 'bout it," piped out Mari, not wanting to be left out.

"**I**, on the other hand, **regret NOTHING**. This is gonna be **bitchin'**, you guys!" said a voice, penetrating the fourth wall. The one that spoke was most likely the authoress of this one-shot.

"Fuck off!" said Lettie. "Go and do your damn homework or something!"

"NEVER! Ahahaha!" the authoress burst out, until a shoe came sailing towards the fourth wall. "**Fuck**!"

A pane of the fourth wall was broken, and through it you could see the cover of an open laptop.

"You guys have to pay for that!" the authoress yelled out. "I'm not one of you **damn** rich kids, ya know!"

"Just let us get this over with, already!" burst out an irritated Nathan. Everyone turned to look at him, surprised. "She's dragging this out too long," he stated, and glared at the broken pane.

"**Fine**. But, you know, this will **still** be utterly humiliating!" the authoress said, and chuckled. "Good luck~!" The pane suddenly repaired itself. "Oh, and thanks for your money, suckers!"

Taro quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Hey! All my money's gone!" he said, horrified.

"Mine too," confirmed Zack.

"Well, **shit**," said Mari. "Hey, at least she left me a thank you note about being an awesome DJ!"

"Hey guys, the show's about to start!" said Jason, walking up on stage with a bright smile. He wore a fake moustache, a poncho, and a large sombrero.

Everyone was wearing a poncho, except Lettie and Penelope.

"We're ready!" he exclaimed, and Mari took that as her cue.

"Yo yo yo! Hey, everyone, let me present you a number by our **camp director**, Jason Fermatta!"

"Smile!" said Jason as the curtains rose.

"Oh, **god**, this was going to be SO embarrassing," Lettie said, flinching as all eyes where on the group.

DJ Mari began to play her sounds effects, and Zachary started rocking out on drums.

Nathan started playing guitar soon after, and then Jason quickly followed and started to sing.

"_Hey, Senorita! Senorita Jasonita, you want to go with me to Mexico_?" he started out, his left hand on his chest and his other hand outstretched towards Penelope. Penelope just crossed her arms over her chest with disapproval.

"_Ah come on! I'm Jason_!" he stated. The band started to build up now.

Jason did some hand motions as he sang. "_Me-me-me wanna you wanna everybody wanna wanna_"- and then he moved his hips in time of the words- "_Go Go Go_!"

"_Me me me wanna you wanna everybody wanna wanna Go Go Go!_" he repeated. The band's volume was starting to rise now.

Jason somehow obtained maracas, and was shaking them. "_Who's that boy, you want to be amigo?_" Lettie and Penelope harmonized, stepping in-synch from side to side.

"_It's Jason! It's Jason!_" Jason sang.

"_Who's the boy I'll never let go?_" the girls harmonized again.

"_Ja-Ja-Jason! Ja-Ja-Jason!"_ he sang, fist pumping the air with his maraca.

"_Who's the boy? Come and dance, amigo_!" Lettie and Penelope sang, their hands bent up from the elbow, moving them in-synch.

"_Ja-Ja-Jason! Ja-Ja-Jason_!"

"_Who's that boy?" _and then they put up their hands to their chests._ "Take a chance on me now –"_ and then moved them in a fluid motion outward_ "We want you so."_

"_Every night I'm walking walking very far and I'm very tired_." Jason sang as he began to dance along the stage.

"_Have no rest and no siesta mañana_," he sang, shaking his head, and then he spun on his heel.

"_I come to you in my sombrero_," he sang, extending out his arm in the audience's direction. "_I'm the best next hero_," he now pointed a thumbs-up towards himself.

"_Señorita, say caramba. Now it's fiesta time_," he said as he spun on his heel facing Lettie and Penelope.

"_Señorita, say caramba. Now it's fiesta time_," he strolled over to Penelope, giving a flourishing bow to her, and looked up to smile at her, his eyes twinkling.

He then backed away from her, as her solo started. "_Hey! Lets mi run away!_" she sang, twirling. "_Across Rio Grande with you hand in hand_." She sang, stopping her twirling, her hand extended out to the audience.

"_The night is so dark, so bright are the stars_," she moved her arms from her side in a circular motion, and then raised them and spread them out. "_There's got to be magic - come say who you areeee,_" she extended her arm while jumping backwards to her spot next to Lettie.

"_Me me me wanna you wanna everybody wanna wanna Go Go Go!_" Jason sang, shaking his maracas around.

"_Carumba_!" exclaimed Mari.

And then the song went on, until it finally came to a finish, because then this shit would be WAY too long and even **more** repetitive than it is.

"_Who's that boy? Take a chance on me now - we want you soooo_!" Lettie and Penelope sang, relieved that the song was finally nearing a close.

"_Hey señorita where you going? You wanna be my Jasonita_?" Jason finished, posing like Haruhi Suzumiya with Lettie and Penelope down next to him.

And then everyone wondered what the fuck the author was smoking when she wrote this.

But the fact **was** was that she didn't smoke **anything**, and that this was all a song's fault.

"Maybe, _it only just a dream~_" the author sang, doing the jazz hands.

Yeah, this chic was insane.


	8. Transgender? YN

**AN**: This idea came to me just after reading the newest chapter of Camp Magikarp, which is the chapter that my wonderful characters Larker and Carrie debuted. 833c

Really, though, what the HELL **is** Larker anyway? :33c Well, Carrie tries to find that out...

[And just because I can, I wrote Larker how I want to write the kid. Your mind will probably spin. Hehehe...]

* * *

><p>Larker and Carrie were sitting on a hill, looking out at the sea. They thought that it was a good idea to come out, for whatever reason, and just sit on that hill.<p>

…Don't judge their choices.

"Larker, are you a transgender?" Carrie asked her friend, looking over at him.

"Carrie why would you ask me something like that? Isn't my gender **obvious**?" Lerker exclaimed, looking shocked at Carrie's question.

"Well, YEAH, but I just wanna know!" Carrie said, moving forward a bit.

"Carrie, I'm **not** answering that question," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Aw, come on!" she pouted.

"No, Carrie," Larker said, her brow wrinkling.

"But I've never met one before!" Carrie exclaimed, her eyes wide, examining Larker's face closely as if she could find all the answers from it.

"Carrie…" Larker said, in a stern tone, glaring straight at her eyes.

"Come on! Just let me take a peak in your pants!" Carrie said, her eyes shining, grabbing onto Larker's arm.

"**What**? Carrie, **what the hell**?" Larker exclaimed, and was tackled onto the ground by Carrie.

"Aw, come on! I wanna see!" the blonde girl exclaimed, tugging at Larker's belt.

"That's just too creepy and plain awkward, **even for me**!" Larker said, her eyes wide as she tried to restrict Carrie.

"No it's not! Now take off your pants or I'll take 'em off **for** you!" Carrie, a determined look on her face as she smiled down at her friend. She managed to unclasp Larker's belt and was tugging the side of his pants down.

"**For the last time**, **no**, Carrie!" Larker told her, extremely frustrated, sitting up and keeping Carrie's hands by her side. "I'm **very** flattered, but what you're asking is just plain **ridiculous**!" Larker said, face pink.

Carrie pouted. "If you were drunk, you'd let me," she whined.

"Well, I'm not drunk, so there," Larker said with finality. "So, back off, unless you want me to be creepy and try to get in **your** pants," he said as he released Carrie's arms from her sides.

"…Fine," Carrie grumbled, turning towards the sea, pouting.

After a while, Larker said something. "Next time, if you want to do something like at, at **least** want it for whore-ish reasons," Larker teased, a playful smirk in place.

"Jerk," Carrie said, and playfully shoved the black-haired girl's shoulder, grinning at her partner.


	9. SUCK THEM

**AN**: I've had this for a while, but kept it because I had certain plans. I am making a large project for Camp Magikarp, so I had everything planned out; I was going to submit this MUCH later, so that I could get a head start with my project. BUT, since there's not much activity in my favorites and almost a week has passed since my last update, I decided to submit this crack chapter right now.

Oh well, I'll figure out some other system, I guess?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy that one-shot that's full of SWAG.

[[And, sorry, but I seem to find some people easier to write than others, so that's why I keep on writing about the same characters. Woops?]]

* * *

><p>People around the camp where wondering why <strong>the fuck<strong> large TVs where placed in multiple places around Camp Magikarp that day. They were virtually **everywhere**, and they just seemed to have come from nowhere.

"I have a feeling that this is going to result in someone being stupid," Lettie thought, looking at the TV that was positioned outside her cabin while she walked by.

Many where inspecting the TVs, trying to find something weird about them. Nothing.

And then the TVs flickered into life, all at once.

"What in the world?" wondered Sunny Day, blinking in surprise at the TV.

Then Jason's picture flickered on the screen, and some strange music started to play while Jason moved on the screen. He had his arms up to his chest, fisted, and was moving from side to side.

"_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts._"

Then Taro popped on the screen, with a smile on his face and mouthed "_SWAG_."

Jason came back on again, dancing to the music. "_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts._"

Taro came up again, mouthing "_SWAG._"

Then Jason, again. "_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts._"

Then popped up Joshua Night, doing motions as Jason, his usual cheerful grin in place. "_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts_."

Raven Castiel popped up, an eyebrow raised and an unamused look on his face, mouthing the word "_SWAG_".

Josh came on, again. "_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts_."

Raven Castiel came up again, mouthing "SWAG".

Then came up the Kotuku twins, doing the dance to the music. "_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts_."

Nathan Star popped up, face emotionless as he mouthed "_SWAG_".

Then the Kotuku twins again. "_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts_."

And Nathan again, mouthing "_SWAG_".

Then Carrie and Larker came onto the screen, both grinning as they did the dance. "_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts_."

Then Trick came on the screen, mouthing "_SWAG_" with her usual mischievous grin in place.

Carrie and Larker appeared again. "_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts_."

And Trick again, mouthing "_SWAG_".

Hydro Pump appeared, doing a dance with a bit of a smirk and a questioning look. "_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts_."

Then 'Steven' appeared, smirking and confident as he mouthed "_SWAG_".

Hydro again. "_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts. I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts_."

Then, the screens of all the TVs suddenly faded to black. Everyone kept on staring, having been entranced by the display on the screens.

Well, all except the ones that came on the little program of sorts, of course. They were just gaping at the screens, not believing that they were in what they watched. Others mistook this as them being surprised that the video was aired to the camp.

"How the hell did they get that footage?" Nathan, 'Steven', Josh, and Trick thought.

…

Meanwhile, Carie and Larker were trying to not laugh their asses off as they watched the surprised looks on everyone's faces.

They went far into the forest, and burst into hysterics.

"Oh-Oh ARCEUS," wheezed out Carrie, holding on her stomach.

"Their F-FACES," let out Larker, who was holding his own stomach. "Holy FUCK, that was **amazing**,"

They finally calmed down after a few minutes.

"Larker, you have the BEST ideas!" said Carrie, wiping the tears that had ran down her face from laughing so much.

"No, **you're** the one that was able to plan it all out!" objected Larker, wiping her own tears from her face. "That was some pretty tricky work you thought up of!"

They then high-fived each other, and both got up from the ground. They began walking back towards the camp.

"Making another one would probably be even **more** risky, but I bet it'd be worth it!" exclaimed Larker, grinning at his partner.

"Yeah! But I **think** we should stick to what we've been doing. Can't pull of a lotta large-scale pranks, or they'll catch onto us!" said Carrie, and Larker nodded solemnly.

"Still…" he said, and then burst into song at the same time with Carrie. "_I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts! I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts_! SWAG! _I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts! I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts_!"

They laughed, and began talking about their next prank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Explanation<strong>:

Those who were in the video, other than Carrie and Larker, didn't know what the whole being taped thing was for. They didn't know that they were dancing to the song; Carrie had edited it so that it looks like they were.

Anyway, how the **fuck** did they pull it off without people knowing right away that they were the ones that did it? Well, Larker mentioned that if them **themselves** were in the video, then it'd throw people off of them being behind the prank. So they did just that, filming themselves doing the dance.

Also, Carrie did a whole bunch of intricate planning and obtaining the video footage. Really, it was **genius** on her part to put it all together. The idea of the song and the prank, though, came from Larker.

The song is "I'm so fresh [you can suck my nuts]" by Soulja Boy.

See [UTUBE][dot]com[backslash]watch?v=Kb9xxlvJhlU for an example of the dance.


	10. Special: PRECOGNITIVE

**AN**: And then I didn't update for almost 2 weeks. Woops? :U

*Anyway, this one's **really** short! BUUUUT, this is a SPECIAL CHAPTER! 8D

****This** **chapter** **ties in with a project I'm working for "Welcome to Camp Magikarp!"!** It's a special little opener to it!

*****This project that I'm working on is already 20,000 words long, AND COUNTING!** **It's getting SO LONG and character-central that I have to add extra chapters to it than I originally planned!**

******Also, all chapters in this project, except for the prologue, are turning out to be at least 2,000 words or longer!**

So, please, kick back, enjoy, and get excited because of this semi-vague chapter! owo

**P.S**: No extra information shall be released to **anyone**. I've already let slip to imabeemee of a **tiny** inkling of the **real** start of the project, and even that's a **very** small fraction of the beginning of it all! So, I shall **not** answer any questions or let information slip to those who review, **unless I deem it the answer safe and not a spoiler. **:V**  
><strong>

**P.S.S**: This **may** take a while to publish and think through. **Please** try to be patient!

* * *

><p>- -<strong>Chapter 10 Special!<strong>- -

Letti Renn- PRECOGNITIVE

* * *

><p>Lettie was nervous as FUCK. She had NO idea what Jason would come up with next as a camp challenge. All she knew was that there was going to be chaos, probably a lot of running, and that it would be large and complicated and maybe even extravagant.<p>

She had a dream the night before. It was **very** disorienting. There were screams, and LOTS of it. There was lots of blood, too, and yelling.

Running. That was the thing she did **most** in the dream. Running and being terrified.

The thing that topped it all was **fear**. **Raw fear**. The kind that you have when you're being chased down by something utterly **terrifying** in a dream. The type that only seems to happen in movies or shows.

All the sounds that occurred where etched into her mind, as clear as her own name. Screams of pain, of **mind shattering** terror, howls of sorrow, uncontrollable sobbing, and the most **spine-chilling** sound of all, which was something that she **couldn't even explain with words**.

When she woke up, real tears stained her face. She'd remembered crying in the dream, and feeling hopeless; like someone died and she couldn't stop it from happening.

Like she was weak.

It was **horrible**. It was just a nightmare, but everything that transpired in it seemed so **real**, as if it actually happened.

But, she couldn't tell anyone. They'd laugh at her, or just tell her that it was simply a nightmare and nothing more.

But, **no**, she KNEW that it wasn't just a simple nightmare. It was **more** than that.

And now, she's jumpy and jittery and just plain **PARANOID**. She keeps on looking over her shoulder, and doesn't feel safe unless she has some type of item in her hand or she's around a small group of people.

She flinches when people start eating crunchy food; the sound sickeningly reverberating in her mind tenfold.

She just has a BAD feeling about what was to come.


End file.
